


Reunion

by Ellepige



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Health Issues, One-Sided Attraction, Sad, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellepige/pseuds/Ellepige
Summary: Reyes knew that McCree was pulling his strings as much as he did his.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pact](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10344564) by [Ellepige](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellepige/pseuds/Ellepige). 



> Hello again!  
> As you can see, this fiction is inspired by the one I wrote earlier, though I don't see it as a sequel in a narrower sense. It's just my thoughts on Reyes' position in the seriously fucked-up relationship im constructing right now. I'd like to leave it up to you if you find my point of view convincing or if you prefer another dynamic.
> 
> As usual, it's not fluffy and not pretty. Be aware of that before you read it!
> 
> And I'd like to thank all of you who left Kudos and wrote comments, every little bit of that is appreciated! It makes me happy to see that there are people who enjoy my little short stories. So, yeah. You guys make my day, thank you so much!

He sat on the bed after Jesse had left, gingerly picking up his clothes and putting them on with trembling hands. Gabriel noticed how the younger agent had lowered his head, putting on his stupid hat to hide his face, still slightly red around the eyes and on his cheekbones.  
Right now, Reyes couldn't even bring himself to get up and hit the shower, even though he felt the sweat on his back dry slowly, and the lube and cum made his pubic hair tacky. They never spoke when they were done and they were back to their usual routine the day after, with McCree being his joking, big-mouthed self and Gabe focusing on organizing and leading Blackwatch as unforgiving and efficient as he always was.

He was used to lying, used to manipulating people in order to get what he wanted. He did it casually, without even noticing. And he couldn't deny the fact that Jesse was used to it as well. Reyes knew that McCree was pulling his strings as much as he did his. Sometimes, Gabriel managed to be mad at him for this, though he knew it was a strategy of survival, the desperate behaviour of someone who never knew the safety of a family. McCree was damaged goods from the beginning. That wasn't why he took the boy, for nothing more had he been back then, under his wing. It wasn't for his marksmanship, not for his natural talent when it came to con work, not for his criminal past.  
Reyes saw more in that scrawny ganger than shattered dreams and psychological damage caused by neglect and violence. He saw a person strong enough to rise from this past. The way Jesse refused to bend, refused, by nothing but strenght of will, to cave in to the pressure of his surroundings. McCree had potential besides his obvious talent. He was able to do the right thing, to fight for a just cause. Something Gabriel wasn't sure he could do anymore. There were days where he couldn't tell the difference. And, what scared him even more, there were days when he didn't even care anymore.  
In hindsight, he wasn't even sure when he had started to fall for McCree. Sure, he was attractive, even more so since he had started to fill out a little, with his long, still lanky legs and a smile that showed his prominent canines. But it wasn't that. It was his carefree attitude, the way he brushed his hair back while talking or how his fingers, gun-calloused and sun-kissed, toyed with his glass of beer.

He watched his own hand with the scarred knuckles, still some scab here and there from the minor cuts he sustained last mission. It moved almost on its own, brushed past the stains on the pillow, tears and saliva, barely there, but undeniably real. He fabric crumpled as Reyes grabbed it and threw the pillow off his bed.  
They were not supposed to do this, but it had felt so right in the beginning. So safe. Just the two of them, lying in each other's arms. The silence between them had been comforting back then. Gradually, he had realised just how much damage he caused with this, how he was endangering Jesse's further career, his reputation, his fucking sanity. Gabriel had been so sure that it would work out, that he'd find his way back to where he was supposed to be if he just had Jesse to hold on to. He'd been mistaken.  
And now all he could do was wait until McCree saw it as well.

Reyes knew that they needed to talk, but what words were there that Jesse would believe? The younger man looked up to him, spent his first years in Blackwatch not only learning how to be an agent, but also flirting with Gabriel, slowly, steadily worming his way into his Commander's heart.  
Maybe there were things he could say to end this all, but if he was honest with himself, he didn't want it to end. Even when he knew he hurt his lover, even though he knew that Jesse most likely was disgusted by his behaviour, it felt too good to see him come back again and again. To Reyes, the reunion was numbingly sweet every time.  
It was proof that there was still a connection between the two of them, even if Gabriel tried to sabotage it with whispered names of another man, one so far away that he wasn't even sure if he really loved him in another life, when he was still a better man.

Maybe people thought of him as obsessive. Maybe they deemed him cruel. In fact, he knew he'd break the day when Jesse finally decided to give up on whatever it was they had. The day when McCree saw in him what Reyes saw himself. The abuse Gabriel put him through was nothing he couldn't handle, if anything, he'd grow stronger, he'd be smarter next time. It was the last lesson Blackwatch had to teach the gunslinger, and then he'd be on his way, to become bigger and better and braver than Gabriel Reyes ever had been.


End file.
